Question: If $x \bigtriangleup y = 3x^{2}-y^{2}$, find $-6 \bigtriangleup -6$.
Substitute in $x = -6$ and $y = -6$ to get $3(-6)^{2}-(-6)^{2}$ Simplify the expression to get $72$.